Fiera
Fiera is a former member of the Ta-Koro guard and a paladin in training. History 2012 In her youth, Fiera soon realized she would be no scientist. In school, she was a typical jock, and as it happens, wound up like one - right after school, she become a guard, one without any chance of ever reaching officer ranks. She moved through the field ranks though, as her battle skills were rather impressive. She had a simple life, though not by choice - as a low ranked guard she just neither had the money nor was allowed to travel the island. 2013 Shortly after Makuta's defeat, Ta-Koro was visited by a very strange water Toa. After hearing the Toa was healing people and being ordered off duty because of an injury, she found the toa and asked for aid. When the Toa was healing her, she noticed she wore the same ring that was passed down in her family for generations. Mentioning that peaked the water Toa's interest and she told Fiera about the paladin order. She revealed her name to be Akira, the last surviving member of the order. The philosophy of the paladins intrigued Fiera and she invited the Toa over. When they arrived and Fiera touched her ring, both hers and Akira's started to glow. Akira's presence activated the ring, which was in fact a paladin toa stone, transforming Fiera on the spot. Since then she has been under Akira's mentoring. Appearance Fiera is not average Ta - Toa as far as looks go. She is very tall, taller than some of her male colleagues. What one notices about her is her strength. Her body is muscular and everyone can see she will give and take harder punches than others. Her armor is the paladin plate model, obsidian black in color with crimson trim. Her mask is a Hau similar in shape to Tahu's, with inverted colors of her armor. Powers and skills Being a member of the Ta-Koro guard prior to her transformation, Fiera is skilled in combat. While she has experience with melee, her strength lies in her archery skills. With her strength, she can operate the toughest weapons that would require two to load otherwise. As an archer, her senses and reflexes are at peak performance. Her Widowmaker longbow was transformed into her toa tool crossbow along with her. As a freshly transformed Toa, Fiera has zero experience with her elemental powers and is often even unable to summon them. For the same reason, she didin't unlock her mask power yet. Personality From her early years, Fiera attracted attention. As such, she developed friendly personality, despite being a tough girl. Her life in the guard made her disciplined. She is not easily distracted and obeys her commander without ever questioning the orders, as she has enough sense to know she wouldn't come up with anything better. She is, however, rather dumb. Fiera makes up for it with honesty and honor. She generally abandoned her faith in the Great Spirit, but recent events are changing that. She used to be sort of a drunk prior to her transformation, having developed high resistance to alcohol, but now she abandoned this hobby. As a fire elemental, she is emotional and choleric, although it takes a lot to set her off due to her guard discipline. Category:Characters Category:Paladins Category:Toa Category:Ta-Koro Guard Category:Ta-Toa